Painfull Love
by Cherry-Lemon-Boy
Summary: Semi-UA incesto.  Sus lagrimas ya no podian ser contenidas por nadie excepto por los dulces,embriagante,acojedores,calidos labios de su hermano SxM Reviews!


Holaaaaaaaaaaa aquí les traigo un One-shot que se me ocurrió hace unos días! Espero les agrade es en forma de agradecimiento por escribir historias soul x maka tan bonitas!

Atte:SomeWho;3 PD: Happy New Year]

Disclaimer: Soul E. no me pertenece es de atsushi okubo yo solo creo retorcidas historias para saciarme de soul x maka..

Warning: este es un pairing soul x maka con relación incesto lo cual significa hermano/hermana léelo bajo tu propio riego contiene una realidad cruda sobre la violencia intrafamiliar.

"**Painfull Love**"

…

**Daunted by the nightmare of abandonment  
The little me is crying  
Premonition? Memory? The night on which my chest stirs  
The whereabouts of my heart that was squeezed out  
No matter where I face, I hit my limit  
Shall I look up at the heavens? Shall I dive into the ground? So what?**

**Itou Kanako.**

_**General Pov**_

_**[Pasado]**_

_Las lagrimas caían en su rostro que demostraba miedo, no tenía amigos, solo a su hermano y es que su papa era quien ahuyentaba a todos sus conocidos quedaba en claro que la soledad era su hermana es pocas palabras, los gritos en aquella casa eran lo más común, los golpes eran su rutina lastimera y sus ojos jades habían tomado un color rojo de tanto llorar. Aquel día en que su madre el abandono supo que sería el peor día de su vida, su padre se desquitaría con ella. Después de todo aquel monstruo no era su padre biológico, si no su padre adoptivo, su hermano tampoco era de sangre y es que maka lo amaba mas allá del amor fraternal, en ese momento se escucho el azote de la puerta , dando inicio a su tormento, pero, para su sorpresa era su hermano no su padre._

_Soul!-grito histérica la muchacha._

_Que pasa maka?-pregunto el albino con desconcierto._

_Mama se fue-dijo con voz entrecortada y los ojos cristalinos._

_El albino supo a que le temía su hermana y sin previo aviso estampo sus labios contra los de la ceniza ,sabia que esa era la mejor forma de tranquilizarla además, el también lo disfrutaba la amaba ,no lo iva a negar, sin embargo, su embriagador momento se vio interrumpido por la puerta estruendosa y la mirada atónita del padre de soul, que los miraba con ira contenida, tomo a maka por los brazos y le dio una bofetada, ocasionando que su mejilla enrojeciese y su mirada se tornara opaca ,ante la mirada atónita de soul._

_Pequeña perra, te doy mi hogar y así me lo pagas-grito el hombre enfurecido, intentando darle otra bofetada a maka._

_No te atrevas a tocarla imbécil-grito soul deteniendo la cachetada que intento darle aquel hostil hombre a la chica._

_Soul y William comenzaron a gritarse seguido de un par de golpes proporcionados por ambos hombres y la mirada de maka que presenciaba aquella disputa un tanto normal ,sin embargo la causa era diferente en un impulso, William tomo por la muñeca a maka tirándola al suelo y proporcionándole una patada en el estomago._

_Maka escupió sangre al instante antes de gritar llena de impotencia-¡TUS MALDITOS GOLPES YA NO ME LASTIMAN ¡! LLORO POR LA RABIA y EL ODIO QUE SIENTO POR TI ¡!- el hombre volvió a patearla sin compasión._

_Dio una sonrisa llena de locura, antes de ser atravesado por una hoja de guadaña._

_Nunca te atrevas a tocar a maka o te juro que de verdad te mato.-Maka aun miraba la escena desconcertada, no sentía nada ,ni dolor ,ni felicidad por ver a ese hombre allí medio muerto._

…

Se encaminaba a una sala desconocida siguiendo una melodía de piano, esa melodía la conocía pero hacia 7 años que no la escuchaba desde que la separaron de su hermano y fue adoptada por la familia Albarn ,a sus 10 añ permitió un suspiro lleno de nostalgia y abrió lentamente la puerta de ese lugar, era la sala de música del shibusen, en cuanto la abrió diviso esa cabellera albina una vez mas pero, no se soprendio.

Es una linda canción.-pronuncio al oído del joven.

Maka Albarn , Técnico-Dijo la muchacha sonriendo.

Soul Eater Evans, Arma.-Dijo mostrando aquella sonrisa de tiburón que la chica recodaba con tanto cariño.

…

Kyajajjajajajaj tenia ganas de este One shot ¡! Espero les guste " jijijij

Atte:**SomeWho;3 Cherry Vampire3!**


End file.
